Faucheuse, ne pleure pas
by yukiee
Summary: -Ignore mes gémissements et mes plaintes. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. TUE-MOI ! La mélancolie est une chose horrible et dangereuse Harry. La faucheuse aura-t-elle pitié de toi ? (Rating T par sécurité).


**Note:** Au départ c'était des paragraphes sans lien les unes avec les autres, puis sans intention particulière je les aient rabiboché et pour finir c'est devenue une histoire Oo. Euh... Je sais que l'histoire est bizarre mais bon... Après tout elle a été inspiré par mon cours de psycho clinique et fondamentale ^^ je trouve toujours l'inspiration dans des lieux, des endroits et des moments bizarres moi. Sincèrement je ne sais pas du tout dans quel genre mettre ça si vous pouviez m'en informer, je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissante. En espérant que vous détesterez pas trop, bonne lecture quand même.

**Ps:** Désolé s'il subsiste encore des fautes malgré mes nombreuses relectures, un jour peut être que je ferai abstraction de ma timidité maladive pour oser prendre contact avec une beta... Ajaja fighting :x!

**Contexte :** Fin de la guerre. Hermione, Ron en plus de tous ceux qui devaient mourir sont morts.

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rolling mise à part l'histoire.

**Résumé : **« Ignore mes gémissements et mes plaintes. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. TUE-MOI ! » La mélancolie est une chose horrible et dangereuse Harry. La faucheuse aura-t-elle pitié de toi ? (Rating T par sécurité).

* * *

**Faucheuse, ne pleure pas.**

« Viens à moi ! Prends-donc ton satané courage et plonge cette faux dans mon être déjà pourri. Enfonce-la dans ma chair ! Frappe, entaille, déchiquette–moi ! Fait moi souffrir autant que qu'ils ont pu souffrir. Dépêche-toi ! Qu'attends-tu ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu au dernier moment arrêté ta faux ? Je ne mérite pas ta clémence. Cet être répugnant que je suis, n'est plus que de la moisissure que la vie a depuis trop longtemps épargné de l'enfer.

Aurais-tu peur de me tuer ? Toi qui n'es pas un être humain, pousse donc ta faux dans cette gorge qu'est la mienne ! Ignore mes gémissements et mes plaintes. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. TUE-MOI !

Pourquoi ? Tu n'es qu'une entité d'os dénudée de sentiment, alors pourquoi t'es tu arrêtée ?

Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ne me fixe pas avec ces yeux-là ! Ne me prend pas en pitié, je n'en ai pas besoin !

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je n'ai pas peur du sang.

Qu'attends-tu ? QU'ATTENDS-TU ? »

La mélancolie, que croyez-vous que cela est-ce ?

Maladie chronique et donc persistante du trouble de l'humeur, décompensation de la dépression au stade le plus aiguë. Idée noirs, macabres, morbides. Perte du goût de vivre et de survivre. Puis, le laisser-aller suivit d'une tristesse profonde s'installent et accompagnent alors l'individu. Sentiment d'impuissance et d'incapacité, dévalorisation de soi. Neurasthénie, ralentissement moteur, trouble du sommeil, de l'endormissement et du comportement alimentaire... Que d'énumérations de symptômes que je vous fasse et pourtant …

Que me dites-vous ?

Cela ressemble beaucoup à la dépression je vous l'accorde, puisque la mélancolie est bel et bien la forme la plus poussée de la dépression.

Le rapport avec LUI ? Hé bien le voici:

Il était là. Juste là. Rien que là et pourtant…

Il était en vie. Juste en vie. Rien qu'en vie et eux morts. Il était tombé dans la toile de la mélancolie...

Il était là, dans son lit. Allonger dans la crasse et la puanteur nauséabonde de son corps sale, il regardait le plafond. Depuis combien de temps déjà ne s'était-il pas lavé ? Il n'en savait rien et peu l'importait. Les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois… Il ne les comptait plus. Pour lui, le temps ne signifiait plus rien. Il était désormais seul face au néant. Qu'est-ce qu'un monde sans eux ? Le vide. Ces saletés qui avaient prétendu être ses amis et sa famille, l'avaient abandonné. Morts, tous… Quelle stupidité ! Il n'aurait jamais dû croire en eux et pourtant il l'avait fait. Tout était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner d'eux. Il n'était qu'un lâche... Et maintenant, c'était bien fait pour lui. Seul... Il se sentait si seul.

Fatigué de vivre, lasse de survire, la solitude était de mise.

L'indifférence était la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à montrer. Oui, Même l'envie de pleurer l'avait quitté… Son sort ne lui importait plus, sa vie ne lui préoccupait plus. Seule la blancheur du plafond, réussissait de temps en temps à lui faire esquisser un maigre sourire. Ah… Que de souvenirs… Ce plafond était blanc; blanc comme la neige dans laquelle ils avaient joué lors de leur première année…

« Prend-moi. Emporte-moi avec toi. Je t'en pris, fini ton œuvre.

Non. Non ! Pourquoi encore ce regard ?

Comment peux-tu ? Je ne comprends pas… Je ne te comprends pas… Si tu es là, c'est que mon heure est enfin arrivée, alors pourquoi ?

Ce regard emplit de tristesse et de pitié, ces yeux reflétant ton hésitation à me tuer, je n'en veux pas.

Tu pleures ? ... Cesse cela! Ne pleure pas !

Non. Non ! Quelle ironie… Toi, verser une larme pour moi ? Tu n'as pourtant pas de cœur… Arrête cette comédie et fait ton travail !

Quoi ? Pourquoi restes-tu immobile maintenant ?»

Le noir et l'ombre venu pour s'emparer de son âme, retira alors sa faux de l'entaille du cou du survivant, puis disparût tout comme elle était venue.

La faucheuse avait pleuré... La faucheuse l'avait épargné, lui qui avait si ardemment désiré mourir… Pourquoi ? Troublé et désemparé pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Harry se laissa envahir par l'incompréhension. Et tandis qu'il changeait la position de son corps, il remarqua sur sa table de chevet un plateau de nourriture, accompagné un petit mot. Étrange, il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir eu de visite récente. Depuis un moment déjà, les personnes qui avaient essayé de le faire réagir, sitôt confrontés à son masque d'indifférence, avaient abandonné l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau son rire. Sans toutefois savoir pourquoi, il prit néanmoins le bout de papier se trouvant sur le plateau et s'en fit la lecture.

«_Je t'en pris, nourris-toi au moins Harry._

_Je repasserai à la même heure demain._

_Ginny._»

Elle était donc venue le voir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi ? Qu'était-il donc devenu ? Ginny; ce prénom lui semblait si nostalgique, si doux… Ah... Une seconde chance. Voilà ce que la faucheuse lui avait accordé ! Après un temps de réflexion, pour la première fois depuis des mois, le survivant se mit à rire et à pleurer. La petite lumière qui depuis le début tentait de survivre en sa chair, lui parut alors plus vive que jamais. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise; il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié... Un maigre sentiment d'espoir, commença alors à grandir. Oui, Oui! Il se devait maintenant de quitter ce lit et tenter de retrouver la joie de vivre. Tenter de vivre avec elle, tout simplement.

« Ginny, j'arrive. » Murmura t-il, tout en se levant.

**Fin.**

* * *

... Au final je ne sais même plus si la fin est happy ou non. Muais ... Le prochain sera sûrement une histoire de frite ou de pomme de terre aha. Ah, et désolé pour le petit extrait de cours...

M'enfin, merci de votre lecture! En osant espérer que le texte ait été apprécié :,), bonne soirée à vous.


End file.
